Artifacts from the Past
Side Quests Artifacts from the Past Nautilus Docks.jpg|Nautilus Docks Gervasius.jpg|Gervasius Gervasius Basement.jpg|Gervasius basement Gervasius Basement 02.jpg|Private Nautilus Quest Information |} Note *There is a misspelling in the notice as it tells you to report to Gervase – the correct name is Gervasius Walkthrough Report to Gervasius at his home in the Righteousness Plaza section of Erothin. Speak to him and he will embark on a long speech that will include a story of the ancient war between the Aeterna and the Star People. He explains that the Aeterna had the advantage of magic but that somehow the Star People prevailed over them. Gervasius is interested in finding out how the Star People were able to win the war. Your mission then is to travel to a place in the Northrealm known as the Nautilus Yard – a former stronghold of the Star People – and see if you can recover any evidence that would explain their victory over the Aeterna. Gervasius would also like you to retrieve any sets of blueprints for the Nautilus ships that you might find. He marks the Nautilus Yard on your map and promises payment upon your return. Checking your world map reveals that The Nautilus Docks (your destination) is a good distance northwest of Erothin. Journey to the Nautilus Docks Getting to The Nautilus Docks, while not terribly difficult, is nevertheless a relatively long journey. Make your preparations and, from Erothin’s main gate, set out on the northward road. Follow this road until you pass a small burial plot on the west side of the road. Immediately past those graves, you will come to a fork in the road with a wooden road sign. Turn left (west) here and make your way the short distance down to the river. From there, the travel becomes cross-country and it is really up to you how you choose to get to The Nautilus Docks. There will be some swimming involved but if you stay to the east side of the river, you will minimize the amount of swimming. At a certain point though, you will have to cross water as the walls on either side of the river become too steep to traverse. Once you have reached The Nautilus Docks, and you will know it when you see it, there are sets of stairs on either side of the dock platform that allow access to the platform itself. Nautilus Dockyard On the dock platform, there is a large door to the Nautilus Dockyard. Enter here and begin your search. In this first area of the dockyard there is one Nautilus Ship suspended from the ceiling by cables. Directly under the ship are a few tables, topped with miscellaneous hand tools and other items. On one of these tables is a “site report,” a note which appears to be a poem of sorts and a large book entitled “Plan of the Nautilus Ship.” The Plan of the Nautilus Ship is one of the items you are after so pick it up and take it. This book also doubles as a skill book and simply reading it will raise your crafting skill 1 point. The other two documents are interesting but are not integral to the quest, so take them or leave them as you desire. Once you take the book, you will receive a quest update telling you that you have found the blueprints for the Nautilus Ship and that you should continue looking for information as to how the Star People were able to defeat the Aeterna. There is nothing more to find in this first area of the dockyard, so explore further into the complex. In the next area of the complex, you will be confronted with Guardian Inius. Defeat him and on his person is a document entitled “Commands.” Loot his corpse, including the document, and you will receive another quest update telling you that you have enough information for Gervasius and that you should return to Erothin. Quest Completion Return and speak to Gervasius and he will explain the possible significance of what you have found and tell you he has another job for you. This is actually where the Artifacts from the Past quest ends. After your conversation, you will be rewarded experience points and 200 gold coins. During the conversation, you are given a new quest. This will be covered in a separate side-quest walkthrough entitled The Family Tree Tablets. 'Reward' *+ 6000 EP (even though the on-screen message says "+ 3000 EP") *200 Gold Notes There is very little loot to be found during the actual quest. However, during the journey to the Nautilus Docks there are a few interesting locations with good loot so be sure to take your time and explore. For instance, just to the north-northeast of the Nautilus Docks is the North Wall. Search the west side of the North Wall to find a Magic Symbol. If you search the basement level of Gervasius' House you will discover why he is so interested in the blueprints for the Nautilus Ships. Loot *Star Sword (on Guardian Inius) Special Loot *Magic Symbol (in the North Wall area - west side) Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests